


The Flower That Bloomed Amongst Others

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Caring Min Yoongi, Childhood Friends, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, One Sided Love, One-Sided Attraction, Sensitive Jeon Jungkook, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, YES THERES BANGTWICE BUT PLS READ FURTHER, hobi is dating nayeon, i might make them break up, if you just squint, jungkook says sorry 38728294140 times, other twice members are mentioned, yes theres smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeon Jungkook never had the meaning of happiness in his life. Until he met Min Yoongi - though, consequences exist.(Or Jungkook becomes fucking whipped for Yoongi that he starts caring about the other more than hisself.)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Flower That Bloomed Amongst Others

**Author's Note:**

> I never really liked reading angst, but I've of course read some. When it comes to YOONKOOK, I don't really like the thought of being sad between the pair. But look at me, already having real angsty ideas in my head. Anyway, I hope my writing will improve throughout this fic. Happy Reading.

“What’s your name?”

…

“J-Jeon.. Koo- J-Jungkook.”

…

“How old are you?”

“September O-One.”

…

…

“Your birthday?”

“Ten.. years.”

————————

“What is this?!”

_The volume of your voice could brush a child in different ways. _

“What the actual fuck is this?”

_Use of force with objects could mean lots. _

“This is bullshit! Hear me? Fucking bullshit.”

_Excessive amount of repetitive sentences could leave the other person speechless. _

“I- I didnt-“

_Slap._

“Jungkook, why don’t you play with your classmates? Ma’am Yooyeon’s sweet, calming voice rings through the child’s ears. Of course, Jungkook doesn’t answer - he just stares at the other children playing outside the window. “You shouldn’t be alone here. Come, let me introduce you to them,” The teacher holds Jungkook’s hand, and he hesitates to stand up. After thinking it over, he rose from his feet and walked with his teacher.

“Everyone, this is Jungkook.” The children all look at the young boy, slowly processing who he was - but, then, all of them snicker until one little girl spoke, “He’s bad!” The girl points at Jungkook, and as another kid said, “He can’t play with us!” And Jungkook has the need to hide himself. He’s hoping the teacher doesn’t ask why, but he knows she’s definitely going to ask why. “Why?” Now he feels like he’s going to explode, “He will hurt us.. just like his Papa hurting him!” Another dumb kid answered. This is why Jungkook didn’t want to show himself to the other kids, he knew they would verbally hurt him again. He should’ve rejected Ma’am Yooyeon’s offer. And so, with full of regret and shame, Jungkook ran away from the playground and eagerly went back home. His house wasn’t very far anyway.

“Breathe with me, Kookie.” Jungkook’s mother slowly guides him to oxygen, holding his hand and swiping away his beads of sweat. “Inhale..” In. “Exhale.” And out.

“Feeling better, Jungkook?” His mother asks with worried eyes, but he eventually answers with a nod. Then, his mother aggressively slumps down onto the floor as her head rests on his chest, “I’m so sorry, Jungkook-ah.” Cries turning into sobs were heard clearly, “Mommy?” Jungkook’s little voice squeaked, making his mother look up at him, “Mommy’s sorry, Jungkook. I am so so sorry.”

—————————

“Jungkook-ah, I’ll go inside for a minute, okay?” Jungkook nods at his mother, her smiling before going inside with a basket full of clothes in her hands. The boy wasn’t doing anything- I mean, well, he’s playing with a pink ball, throwing it in the air and then catching it with his small hands. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this, really. He’s guessing its because he’s bored, or maybe because he’s just trying to test his reflexes. Sure, the ball had fell from the air a couple times, but at this rate, he’s getting good with his fetching skills. He’s throwing his ball faster, maybe a bit too fast. A bit too fast that the ball had been thrown way too high, now, it should fall a few feet away from Jungkook.

“Ow!” Of course, the ball had fallen on another kid’s head. This is absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to him (sarcastic note). “A pink ball..?” The four kids’ eyes turn to Jungkook, and.. and he just froze. Everyone’s movements were still until, “You’re so girly!” One kid snorts, laughs, as well as the others. They all laugh at the young boy in front of them, feeling no shame, instead Jungkook being the one feeling it. “Jungkook has cooties~” “Jungkook has cooties!” The four of them chant the three words, and that’s where tears pool Jungkook’s eyes.

That is, until a tall, pale boy approached the four, laughing children. “What are you punks laughing at?” The taller boy looked down at the kids who were making fun of Jungkook. “I- Uh- Nothing-“ The kid who spoke first stutters, incredibly frightened at the tall boy, “Scram, speechless idiots.” And so, they did. They didn’t dare to look back and just ran wherever. Probably home, but Jungkook doesn’t care.

“Hey, you okay?” Jungkook flinches in surprise as he heard the voice above him - his wide, doe eyes looked up at the other boy and stared. The pale child chuckles and kneels on the ground to be at the same height as Jungkook, “What’s your name?” Little Jungkook fiddled with his fingers as he processed the taller’s question for a while, then opening his small mouth to answer, “J-Jung..goo” He had a bit of a hard time pronouncing his own name, that he had left out his ‘k’. “Jungoo? Jungoo.” The other boy repeats to be sure, and Jungkook knows he’s a tad wrong, but he still nods. Not looking forward to talk again.

“Well, Jungoo, I need to go now. It was nice meeting you.” Jungkook felt the pale boy’s hand lightly scratch his chin before walking away. It was weird, but it felt nice. His fingertips felt warm, and it may have calmed Jungkook a lot.

“Kook-ah! Come here, sweetie!”

Jungkook was in his bed reading a book, a picture book, to be exact. So, maybe not reading. Anyway, the sudden command of his mother made him move immediately. He met his mother’s hands outside of their house, along with a lady which seems to be her son. “Jungkook, this is Yoongi. Yoongi, this is Jungkook.” His mom introduces each of the two, but then Yoongi starts to speak, “Oh, you’re Jungoo! It was Jungkook the whole time, huh?” And Jungkook just blinks. “Ah, you two had already met? That’s quite nice.” Yoongi nods, but Jungkook just stays still with his book in his hands. “Jungkook-ah, what do you call Yoongi if he’s older?

“Y-Yoo..gi- Yoo-gi oppa,” Jungkook stutters between words and finds the wrong word. However, the they laugh at his incorrect answer, finding it cute, while Jungkook just stands there with confused, wide eyes. “No, you call him Yoongi hyung.” His mother corrects him. “Yoo-gi h-hung..” And Yoongi just smiles. Jungkook’s mispronunciation was adorable, but its understandable since he is still quite young.

September 1, 2XXX

“Mommy, can I play with Yoongi hyung?” The 8 year old boy asked his mother, with his toys wrapped in his arms, “Are you going to show you’re hyung your toys?” She asked, and he nods with a big smile. Jungkook and Young haven’t played in such a long while, maybe about two months? Mainly because Yoongi is in a new school and it’s way busier in high school than elementary. But, since Yoongi’s mom spread the news that he’s free for a few days, Jungkook was happy, plus he had new toys. Of course he wanted to show them to Yoongi.

And so, he went outside to find his hyung playing in the near basketball court, with some other boys who looked like were around his age, “Yoongi hyung!” He called the older boy, but there was no answer, so he decided to yell louder. “Yoongi hyung!” The second time, he may have noticed Yoongi glance, but he wasn’t sure, “Yoongi hyung!” Now, he finally got the attention. Jungkook waves at Yoongi and runs to him, almost tripping but he was safe.

“Who’s this?” A boy beside Yoongi asked, curious about the small one, “Uh.. I don’t know who he is.” And Jungkook furrows his eyebrows, what does he mean that he doesn’t know him? “You sure, dude? Not your brother..?” Another boy behind Yoongi was curious as well, “Nah. I don’t know him.” Jungkook is getting more confused, he doesn’t know why Yoongi is acting like they don’t know each other, and it may have shattered Jungkook’s heart a bit. “Yeah, because you play with the cool guys, not with a..

baby.”

The three of them say the same thing, and they all laugh. But for Jungkook, he doesn’t feel okay. Yeah, sure he’s young, but he’s fucking 8. Jungkook was expecting for another comment, but instead he sees them turn their backs and continue playing. Now, that- that hurts Jungkook. He realizes it now. Yoongi doesn’t want to play with him.

Bang, thud.

A loud noise was heard from the Jeon family’s house, this had brought Mother to go look at what had happened.

She sees her son on the floor, sitting with tears streaming down his face and hands harshly trying to wipe away the emotions he’s letting out. “Jungkook, what’s wrong?” Mother was first to respond to Jungkook’s breakdown, she removes his hands on his face and replaces them with hers, though her touch was more gentle than Jungkook’s. “Kook-ah, what happened? You can tell me.” She talks to him in a soft tone, as well as hushing him. The sobbing boy replies with broken, but understandable words, “Y-Yoongi hyung doesn’t want to play with m-me anymore..”

And that was Jungkook’s first heartbreak from Yoongi.


End file.
